Inhumanly Beautiful
by lovekara
Summary: After Edward moves to Forks Washington he stumbles upon an inhumanly beautiful girl with an incredible secret. They find themselves falling in love, and wondering if it will last. Bella Cullen and Edward Masen. Vampire and Human.
1. inhumanly beautiful

- Reversal -

**-Inhumanly beautiful-**

**-Summary- **

**Edward Anthony Masen moves to Forks Washington with his parents at the age of seventeen. When he starts high school he sees an unusually beautiful and graceful family… the Cullen's. What will happen between Bella Cullen and Edward Masen? Only the author knows for sure.**

**-Disclaimer-**

**I do NOT own twilight; its plot, or any of its original characters. I only claim what is mine, which isn't much.**

**-A/N-**

**Well ello everyone! Yeah, yeah… I know this story is done a lot but this is original! Or at least I'm pretty sure it is. Please read it? It will sooo be worth it, I promise.**

**-Chapter One-**

**-Inhumanly beautiful-**

**-Edward's pov-**

I wandered through the small two-story house that my mother had purchased for our move here and studied the obvious designer décor that my mother had spent months on. We had arrived later than we thought we would and it was already pitch black outside, but I wanted to get a quick look around before I went to bed.

The living room was fairly large for such a small house and decorated in a rich inviting burgundy and a warm chocolate brown. It was inviting and cozy, and contrasted greatly with the pouring rain that could be seen from the large picture window at the front of the house. The TV was strategically placed in the corner of the room, facing both the couch and the armchairs. There was a plush rich burgundy rug in the middle of the room, and resting on it was a deep chocolate brown coffee table. The couch was the same chocolate brown, the cushions beckoning to you, begging you to just rest in the plush shelter they provided. The two armchairs that finished the sitting area were a deep burgundy, and they almost seemed to invite you to kick back and relax within the confines of their cushions. On the mantle of the rarely used fireplace were photos. I walked up to them to see my parents wedding photo along with a couple of professionally taken pictures of each member of our small family. They were all in black and white, creating a sense of uniformity and style.

I walked across the small entryway and into the kitchen, not at all surprised that it was decked out in professional appliances. Every appliance in the kitchen was stainless steel, again creating a sense of uniformity, the sleek shimmer of the metal looking quite modern and professional. The counters were a gray, white, and black speckled granite. The counter tops were polished and sleek, adding to the modern look of the kitchen. The cabinets were painted white with a glossy finish; the floor was tiled in the same granite as the counters. There wasn't anything else to see in the kitchen so I walked slowly back into the living room and up the narrow staircase. The hallway in the second story of the house was simple, but black and white photos of my mother; my father; and myself were hanging on the walls.

I peeked into the only door on the left to see that it was the one bathroom that the house had, decked out in black and white. The floor was tiled in a checkered black and white pattern, the large tiles gleaming in the bright light shining from the ceiling. The vanity was black, the light bulbs lining the mirror shining a bright white light. There was a small black stool to sit on that was currently tucked under the counter of the vanity. The counter top of the vanity was a swirled black and white marble, and it was polished until it shone. The small shower/bath combo was a good size for the size of the bathroom. The tub was a pearly white, but the walls were tiled in little black tiles. The walls that weren't in the shower were painted white; the crown molding was also white. There was a pearly white toilet sitting against the wall, the seat cover was a plush black that matched the small rug sitting in front of the shower. All in all, it was just a bathroom and couldn't hold my attention for long.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and peeked into the first door right and discovered my parent's bedroom. It was decorated in emerald green and chocolate brown, and it looked intimate and romantic. The carpeting was a plush chocolate brown, the walls were painted an emerald green, the ceiling was painted chocolate brown. The curtains were a deep chocolate brown and they surrounded the two small windows in the room that were on either side of the large four poster bed resting against the back wall of the room. The bed had a chocolate brown frame that matched the thick satiny comforter, and the sheets were emerald green. Underneath each window was a small chocolate brown nightstand with a reading lamp on them. The room was very much my mothers taste and I could tell she worked hard on it.

Curious as to what she did to my room I walked silently out of the room, closing the door firmly behind me. I walked to the only other door in the hallway, the second one to the right, and opened it slowly to see a gold and black room that matched me perfectly. The walls were a deep gold that matched the sheets of my bed perfectly, but the comforter on the bed was a lighter gold. The small rectangular rug in the middle of the floor was the same dark gold as the walls; the ceiling was the light gold that matched the comforter. There were a dresser, a desk, and a nightstand; all of them were painted a glossy black. There was a fairly large window directly across from my bedroom door and thick black curtains surrounded it. It was a fairly nice room, I had a brand new computer and phone sitting on my desk, and my stereo system was standing beside the desk in all of its glory. On my nightstand were an alarm clock and a reading lamp. On the wall that the dresser was resting against were several shelves that would hold my CD collection.

I smiled, thankful that my mother kept my interests at heart as she decorated my room, before collapsing onto the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and I immediately felt my eyes drift shut. I fought against sleep, trying to avoid the inevitable, and by some twisted logic I figured that if I didn't fall asleep then I couldn't attend school the next day. Of course, I was aware that I would in fact be going to Forks High School in the morning; I just resented it a little. This town was so small that I was bound to be the center of attention, very _unwanted_ attention. I would automatically be deemed the new kid and then the rumors and gossip would spread until my life became so twisted that it was ridiculous. Then of course I would have to set everything straight and in the process charm most of the school, and then there would be no escape for me. I groaned, dreading the morning to follow the few hours of sleep I was fighting against.

Soon though, my heavy eyelids won and black encased me, lulling me to a deep and dreamless sleep.

**-Bella's pov-**

The sun was rising slowly, only to be consumed by the thick cover of clouds that always blanketed our little town of Forks Washington in shadow. I smiled softly, taking comfort in the faded light. The sun always made me a little nervous, it threatened to reveal my secret and so I took comfort in the dark and shadows. A soft knock on my bedroom door tore my gaze from the wall of pure glass that served as my window. "Come in." Jasper walked into my room quietly, closing the door behind him. "Hey Bells, you ready for today?" I smiled, nodding slightly. "As ready as I ever am. Doesn't the boy from Chicago start today?" Jasper chuckled as he nodded, "Yeah. Alice says he seems interesting, apparently we are going to make a human friend." I raised an eyebrow at this but my brother just shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm just the messenger." I nodded before glancing out of the window at the forest that sprawled out around our home.

"Why are you so nervous?" I turned my attention back to my brother, his blonde hair falling into his dark eyes. He would need to hunt soon, his eyes were almost pure black, and only a faint trace of gold remained. I sighed, shaking my head slightly. I just wasn't ready to worry everyone with what Alice had seen, and I knew that I would tell them at the right time. He nodded before sitting beside me on the black leather couch, placing a hand on my knee. A soothing wave of calm washed over me and I smiled thankfully towards my brother, welcoming the escape from my nerves. He smiled back and then we just sat in a comfortable silence, waiting until it would be an appropriate time to go to school.

After awhile Alice slipped gracefully into the room, smiling brilliantly towards us both. "Hello Bella, have a nice night?" I smiled and nodded, "Yes Alice, my night was quite pleasant." She nodded, turning her attention to my outfit, smiling her approval. "Cute." I looked down at my ruby red ballet flats, my tight-legged black jeans that faded in all of the right places and flared at the bottom, and my ruby red polo shirt that was form fitting to the right extent. I smiled and looked up at my sister, "Thanks, I thought it matched my new nails perfectly." Alice grinned then, tapping her forehead, "I know." I rolled my eyes. "So, you aren't going to make me wear heels today?" She giggled before handing me a shoebox. I groaned, "I should have known better." She nodded, "You'll learn sooner or later." I smiled tightly at my pixie-like sister before opening the lid of the box and removing the ruby red high heel peep toe shoes. I shrugged before taking off my ballet flats and slipping the heels on.

Alice sighed in content before grabbing my hand and dragging me silently into my large bathroom. I immediately sat down on the stool and closed my eyes, and soon I felt the gentle brush strokes of makeup brushes against my eyelids. Alice whispered so quietly that nobody besides myself would hear it, easing the nerves that had planted themselves in my dormant heart. "Don't worry Bella, I don't see you doing anything rash today. Besides, the vision is just of him becoming us, not you murdering him. Relax, I don't see it happening any time soon, we at least have until the end of senior year." I sighed and parted my lips slightly as Alice stroked on the lip-gloss. After she was done I opened my eyes, smiling towards the raven-haired vampire that could see the future. "Thanks Alice." She nodded before gesturing to the mirror, "You like it?"

I looked briefly at my reflection, studying the ruby red eye shadow, the dark black mascara and eyeliner, and the clear lip-gloss before nodding. I stood to my feet and hugged my sister. She took my hand and squeezed it gently, "Pull your hair up in a half ponytail." I quickly did what she asked, and then turned to her for approval. She smiled and then walked out of the bathroom, skipping to Jasper's side and pecking him on the lips. He smiled before taking her hand and turning to me, "You ready Bells?" I smiled and nodded, actually believing my answer now. "Mmhmm!"

We all walked down the stairs to meet up with Emmett and Rosalie, they were both standing in the entryway bickering about what car we should take. I sighed, "We're taking the Eclipse. Now lets go. We wouldn't want to be late." Rose dragged Emmett outside, ignoring his mumbled protests before climbing into the backseat of my black Eclipse. Alice ran to the car and hopped in the passenger seat, smiling at Jasper who groaned and slid into the backseat with Rose and Emmett, who were now securely fastened at the mouth. I giggled before walking to the car and slipping into the drivers seat, turning the key in the ignition and listening to my car purr to life. Then I through the car into reverse and peeled out of the driveway, then putting the car into drive and making my way down the weaving drive to the high way that led to the high school.

**-Edward's pov-**

I pulled into the parking lot of the school, shutting off the engine of my silver Volvo that my parents had gotten me for my sixteenth birthday last year. Everyone walking through the parking lot or on the school grounds cast curious glances towards me, already figuring out that I was the new guy. I took a deep breath before retrieving my school bag and stepping out into the rain. Some of the girl's glances lasted longer than necessary and I knew that I had already received more attention than I would have liked. I tried my best to ignore them as I walked towards the front office, hoping that they had my schedule. I stepped into the warm little building, sighing as I walked up to the counter that separated the room in half. A redheaded woman looked up, seeming startled at my appearance. "Uhm, hello. How may I help you?" I plastered a smile on my face, hoping that it looked warm and sincere. "Hello my name is Edward Masen and I'm starting school here today."

Recognition flashed in her eyes and she smiled, no doubt glad to solve the mystery of the new student. She immediately shuffled through several papers, handing three of them to me. "Here is a map of the school grounds, your schedule, and a slip that your teachers need to sign." I nodded as she smiled, highlighting the best ways to get to my classes. After she was done I smiled and said a quick goodbye, quickly stepping out of the office and back into the rain. I walked through the small paths that led to the various buildings, making my way to my first class. Throngs of students stared and whispered, even though I was highly aware that I was the subject of their whispering I didn't let it bother me. One girl in particular walked through the crowd, talking to several people very quickly. I had a feeling she was the girl to go to for gossip, and I would have to befriend her sooner or later. I was so caught up in watching the gossipers that I didn't notice where I was walking and I found myself walking straight into a girl with a black leather jacket on with the hood up.

I would have fallen backwards if her hand hadn't caught mine; I stared at her hand and noticed that it was delicate and pale. Her nails were painted in a ruby red french-tip, the topcoat gleaming in the non-existent light. Her hand was also frigid, almost as if she had stuck it in a pile of ice, but what caught my attention was the surge of fiery energy that rushed through me as our skin made contact and the fact it caused my heart to skip a beat. My eyes reflexively darted to meet hers, and I found myself peering into two perfect orbs of dark topaz. Her face was as pale as her hands; her features were all perfectly angular and proportioned perfectly to match her size. Her lips were full and had a perfect double curve, and they were absolutely perfect. Her hair was a glossy mahogany brown; it shined and shimmered in the shadowy light of the day. It swayed with her motions, and it framed her heart-shaped face perfectly.

She frowned, "Oh god, I'm sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" I shook my head; her voice was absolutely alluring… like silk or satin, or some exotic combination of the two. She smiled; satisfied that she hadn't caused me any harm, and then her gaze fell to our intertwined hands. Her eyes lifted slowly to capture my gaze again, "I'm Bella Cullen." I realized that I wasn't breathing and so I filled my lungs with the misty air before answering the beautiful creature standing in front of me. "Edward Masen." She opened her mouth to say something, but a short pixie-like girl pranced up to her, her gaze immediately falling on our hands and then to Bella's face. "Bella we have to get to class." She nodded, her eyes never leaving mine. "I'll be right there Alice." Alice nodded, turning to me and smiling before skipping off, her raven colored hair bobbing with the movement.

Bella smiled apologetically before removing her hand from my grasp, "Sorry about the hit and run Edward, but I really do have to get to class." I nodded, in somewhat of a daze as I watched her turn on her heel and stride gracefully away from me. I shook my head in disbelief, but when I lifted my eyes Bella was looking over her shoulder at me smiling beautifully towards me. She waved briefly before turning a corner and disappearing from my sight. I slapped my forehead, the realization that I acted like a complete idiot in front of her hitting me fast and hard. "Idiot." I muttered to myself quietly before making my way to my first class, hoping the next time I talked with Bella would go over smoother. She really was beautiful; enchanting really… it was almost surreal, like a really good dream, and she was really beautiful. So beautiful that it almost didn't look human, she was inhumanly beautiful. An angel perhaps… or maybe a demon sent to lure the innocent away. Well whatever she was, I didn't care because I had a feeling there was a lot to learn about Bella Cullen, and I was more than willing to learn.

Mmkays guys, this is a pretty good first chapter. This is going to be quite different from Twilight's plot so it will be all interesting and stuffs! Thanks for reading, and if you wouldn't mind could you review and tell me what you think? Also if you have suggestions that would be great! Love you all!

-Kara Marie Hale


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**I am **_**SO SORRY**_** that I haven't updated my stories or anything in like.... months.**

**I STILL LOVE YOU GUYS THOUGH! **

**I just cant write anymore, I've hit a permanent writers block, but I'm still in love with my stories...**

**SOOOOOOOOO I'm handing my works of art over to..... -drum roll- ****thedramaticlamb**** YAY!!!!!**

**Her writing style is a lot like mine and she's brand new to writing so she's just spouting ideas! I absolutely love her and I love you all too!**

**AGAIN! IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**


End file.
